


Love In The Club

by halseys



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Kate and Rana secretly hook up in a club bathroom stall





	Love In The Club

"Rana!" Kate giggles, being pushed backwards into the bathroom stall, the sound of the club just an echo. Once the door is closed, she's slammed against it. Rana hitches Kate's leg up to rest against her hip and the wall. She leans down, kissing and biting at her neck, barely being able to stop herself from smiling as she hears the soft moans dripping from Kate's mouth.

Kate flips them around, using one hand against the wall to keep steady, the other slipping to the hem of Rana's glittery dress, she lifts it up teasingly, before sliding her hand into Rana's underwear, smirking as she feels the wetness on her hand.

"Kate, please," Rana whimpers, hands gripping into Kate's hair, almost so much it hurt. Kate could never deny Rana, slipping a finger inside of her and feeling her clench around her hand. She relishes the whimpers falling from her mouth. Kate knows Rana likes to be loud in bed, and knows her lover is swallowing back her screams so they won't be heard. They both pause as they hear the bathroom door swing open. Their eyes meet, both side and a little bloodshot from the alcohol and adrenaline.

"Kate?" It's Sophie Webster. "Rana? Are you in here?" They both keep quiet. Rana can see the playful look in Kate's eye, and shakes her head, knowing exactly what she was thinking of doing. And, God does she do it. Kate fingers her slowly, teasingly, knowing she can't make a noise and risk being caught by Sophie. Rana hates her just about right now.

She breathes deeply, trying to keep quiet as Kate brings her over the edge, with the other Weatherfield resident still in the bathroom with them. Kate's little smirk never leaves her face as she watches her climax. There's a sigh of relief as the door swings again, their company now gone.

"Kate!" She shakes her head, pushing her back and settles back both feet on the floor, just about standing up right even though her legs are still a little shaky, "that was mean." she pouts.

"I couldn't help it," she presses their lips together, "you like it though." Rana rolls her eyes, but can't stop the smile on her lips

"Come on, Sophie and Alya are looking for us." she nods, quickly stealing a last kiss before wiping her makeup from Kate's lips.

It's times like this she's pleased they're both girls as no one would question them trailing out of the bathroom together.


End file.
